highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Marsilio
Marsilio is a member of the Hero Faction. He is the descendent of Marsilio Ficino. Appearance Marsilio is described as a young man in a suit (with an gakuran, most likely incorporated in it). Personality Marsilio is a stubborn and resentful person, as he wanted revenge on Rias for the dissolution of the Hero Faction. He is also analytical and can be serene and can realize when he has lost. History Not much is known about Marsilio's past, other than that at some point before the series, he was persuaded by Cao Cao to join the Hero Faction. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Marsilio first appeared in the short story, Rias in Wonderland (which takes place after Volume 12), where he kidnapped Rias Gremory and placed her in an illusory world created by his Sacred Gear, where there are no Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, or any other Supernatural Beings. After two days (which in reality was just several hours) when Rias was about to lose hope, Issei Hyoudou breaks the barrier rescuing Rias and fights with Marsilio. Issei was able to beat him due to Marsilio losing the ability to enter his Balance Breaker. After they had captured him, they told him that his abilities were terrible and that he did not have to envy the main members of the Hero Faction, Marsilio feels satisfied and says that his revenge was complete. Rias asks him if the world he saw really was an illusion or a parallel world of truth, in which Marsilio responds "If I said it’s the latter, how would you respond", she also asks him if he had showed that world to Cao Cao, to which Marsilio responds that "Yes" and Cao Cao said that it would be a "Boring" world. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Marsilio reappeared in Volume DX.4, where Marsilio eventually became a member of Cao Cao’s team for the Azazel Cup. He, alongside Connla, arrived at the Vatican where Cao Cao, Heracles, and Jeanne were having a meeting and brought along Georg who returned from the Realm of the Dead after being called by Cao Cao. At the floating city of Agreas, Marsilio arrived together with his team for their match against Sairaorg and his team at the arena and exchange glares at each other. Powers & Abilities Expert Magician: In the stort story, Marsilio cast spells so people won’t be near a his location and use magic hijack Rias teleportation circle to his location. Stealth Expert: Marsilio is stated to be a stealth expert, capable of concealing himself from Koneko's enhanced senses. Equipment Dreamlike Curse (ドリームライク・カーサー, Dorīmuraik Kāsā): Marsilio's Sacred Gear. While it's abilities are currently unknown, based on the Balance Breaker Dreamlike Curse's abilities are most likely illusory based. * Palaselene Utopia (パラセレン・ユートピア, Paraseren Yūtopia): Dreamlike Curse's Balance Breaker. It has the ability to send a targeted individual into a barrier space of his creation (a seemingly parallel world), which Marsilio can control and also change a person's perception of time to make several hours, appear as 2 whole days and block people form use your power to a certain degree. He attempted to mentally corner Rias using this ability but was ultimately foiled by Issei and was captured while, losing the ability to enter Balance Breaker. Trivia * Marsilio's nationality is Italian due to his name and ancestry. * Marsilio is currently the only known Sacred Gear wielder to lose their ability to enter Balance Breaker. Quotes * “So there was no way for me to beat the ones who defeated Cao Cao and Siegfried, huh……fufufu…… Even among our members, I was weak in terms of attacking......” (Rias in Wonderland, Part 3) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction Category:Former Antagonist